


The Marks I Leave

by Cockles_Cooperative



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anon - Freeform, Fluff, Jensen and Misha are soft, M/M, cockles advent calendar challenge, so much sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cockles_Cooperative/pseuds/Cockles_Cooperative
Summary: Even Jensen and Misha are completely soft sometimes. Jensen and Misha catalogue the small marks Jensen has made on Misha's body over a week together.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Cockles Advent Calendar Challenge





	The Marks I Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Anon submission for cockles advent calendar challenge

“You have a scratch on your ear,” Jensen said quietly from inches away, his head close to Misha’s on the pillows.

“That’s from Monday,” Misha said. “When you scraped your teeth along my ear lobe.”

Jensen stroked a finger around the shape of Misha’s ear, then let it trail to the hinge of Misha’s jaw, then along the side of his neck to his collar bone.

“And this?” Jensen asked, stroking at the small bruise that showed on the skin over the bone.

“Tuesday,” Misha said. “A hickey of all things.”

Jensen sat up. He pulled the duvet halfway down the bed. He scanned what he could see of Misha’s body as Misha lay quietly watching him.

Jensen lifted Misha’s arm to above his head, using a hand placed lightly around Misha’s wrist to hold him there. A small red graze lay on the inside of Misha’s elbow.

Jensen raised an eyebrow.

“Wednesday,” Misha said. “Carpet burn.”

Jensen let go of Misha’s arm and trailed his finger along the inside of his arm to his shoulder. Misha squirmed.

“Tickles,” he said.

Jensen’s finger continued its trail down the side of Misha’s chest to the top of his hip. Two small finger-sized bruises showed where the flesh was thinnest. 

“Thursday,” Misha said. “Where you gripped me tight.”

“And raised you from perdition?” Jensen asked.

“More like blew me there and back.”

Jensen chuckled. He pulled the duvet further down the bed to the bottom so that Misha lay fully exposed. Three red circles sat close together on the skin right at the top of Misha’s inner thigh. Jensen ran his finger softly over the area.

“Friday,” Misha said. “No explanation necessary, I think.”

“And have I left any other marks?” Jensen asked, looking Misha up and down for more signs.

“Just one,” Misha said. Misha took Jensen’s hand and Jensen let him guide it. Misha placed it over his heart. “But you left this mark years ago. It’s just never gone away.”


End file.
